I'm Sorry, Honey
by seluhaenbiased
Summary: Hanya kisah struggle Luhan yang berusaha menemui anaknya yang ia tinggalkan pada Oh Sehun. HUNHAN / GS / DLDR / ONESHOOT


**I'm Sorry, Honey**

Cast :

Oh Sehun ( 29 Tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 29 Tahun )

Oh Luna ( 9 Tahun )

And others

.

.

 **WARNING** : This is GS ( GenderSwitch )

TYPO, EYD, DLDR!

 **RATED** : T – M

.

.

 **ONE SHOOT**

.

.

Summary :

Hanya kisah seorang remaja hamil yang terpaksa meninggalkan anaknya karena ambisi untuk menjadi orang sukses. Ia meninggalkan sang anak pada ayahnya bukan berarti ia tak menyayangi anaknya, justru agar anaknya bisa hidup didunia maka ia rela meninggalkan anaknya. Wanita itu bernama Xi Luhan.

.

.

Happy Reading!^^

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Terdapat dua orang berbeda gender sedang bertemu dicafe sore hari.

"Oh Sehun, mari berpisah!" Bagai disambar petir, gadis itu. Teman sekelasnya, gadisnya, kekasihnya yaang mengajaknya berpisah.

"Wae Lu? Kita bahkan tak pernah berseteru, kenapa kau ingin berpisah?"

"Aku harus kembali ke cina besok Sehunnie, dan kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita."

"Kita bisa berhubungan jarak jauh Xi Luhan, jangan bercanda! Kita bisa mengirim pesan, atau aku akan menyusulmu ke cina."

"Aniya.. Ku mohon Sehun.." Gadis itu yang bernama Luhan atau lebih tepatnya Xi Luhan segera pergi meninggalkan café tempatnya bertemu dengan kekasihnya atau bisa disebut mantan kekasihnya sekarang.

Oh Sehun namanya, yang masih diam memperhatikan kursi kosong didepannya yang tadi Luhan singgahi sebelum gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sejak masuk dalam _senior high school_. Sudah memiliki hubungan dua tahun tentu tak mudah membuat Sehun melupakan semua kenangan itu. Gadis itu dengan enaknya pergi meninggalkannya, bahkan setelah mereka berbagi semuanya, termasuk berbagi hubungaan badan yang sangat mengagumkan bagi Oh Sehun pribadi.

Ia begitu mencintai Luhan-nya. Tak tau bagaimana perasaan kekasihnya itu.

…

Sembilan bulan berlalu…

Luhan dengan berat hati meletakkan keranjang anaknnya didepan pintu rumah keluarga Oh berharap anaknya bisa terawat dengan baik. Tapi sebelum itu, Luhan berusaha menggendong anaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan eomma sayang, maafkan eomma.. Luna baik-baik saat berada dirumah appa ya.." tak kuasa, air mata itu mengalir.

Akan tetapi sesaat sebelum Luhan berhasil meninggalkan lokasi tersebut, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan Oh Sehun dengan pandangan terkejut melihat Xi Luhan dengan mata sembab dan menggendong seorang bayi.

"Oh Sehun.. Aku mohon jaga anakku.." Tak kuat akhirnya Luhan pun menangis dihadapan Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu Lu? Ini anak siapa?!"

"Aku mohon jaga Luna.. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Luhan yang berusaha menyerahkan Luna kedalam gendongan Sehun yang masih tampak terkejut sampai nyonya Oh ikut keluar rumah.

"Ommona! Xi Luhan! Kau kemana saja sayang? Eomma merindukanmu." Nyonya Jaejoong yang berusaha membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya sampai akhirnya Luhan menangis didalam pelukan seorang ibu yang sudah Luhan anggap sebagai ibu keduanya.

Sejak menjadi kekasih Sehun, Luhan sudah dikenalkan pada keluarganya, bahkan tuan dan nyonya Oh meminta agar Luhan ikut memanggil mereka appa dan eomma. Nyonya Oh sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan sayangnya tuhan berkata lain akan penyakin yang dideritanya sehingga saat ia mendapatkan vonis susah untuk hamil perlu beberapa tahun untuk mendapatkan Oh _junior_.

"Eomma.. Lulu juga merindukan eomma.. Tapi Lulu harus kembali ke cina sekarang.. Lulu mohon rawat Oh Luna.."

"Oh Luna..?" Pandangan Jaejoong kini beralih pada bayi mungil yang berada digendongan anaknya membuat Jaejoong kini membuatkan matanya.

"L-lu.. Ini anak siapa?" Padangan Jaejoong kini beralih pada Luhan yang bermata sembab sekarang.

"Lulu mohon eomma.. jaga Luna.. Aku menyayanginya tapi mama melarang Lulu merawat Luna.. Lulu mohon.."

"O-oh Lu..na?! Dia bagian dari keluarga Oh?!"

"Maafkan aku eomma.. Sehun.. saat aku berkata akan pergi ke cina sebenarnya itu hanya a-alasan belaka karena mama menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan Luna atau aku harus _home schooling_ sampai Luna lahir dan memberikan hak asuhnya padamu.. Mama t-tak i-ingin membawa Luna ikut serta. Luhan harus pergi sekarang.. Mama sudah menunggu dibandara.."

Kini kaki Luhan kembali berjalan ke arah Sehun, lebih tepatnya melihat ke arah Luna, dan mencium pucuk kepala Luna sayang dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Eomma pergi sayang.. Luna yang pintar ya bersama appa.. Eomma akan berusaha kembali secepatnya."

Luhan segera berlari keluar dan masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah menunggunya, berbeda dengan Sehun dan nyonya Oh yang masih memandang kepergian Luhan tak percaya didepan pintu rumah, sampai akhirnya kesadaran Sehun kembali dan berusaha mengejar Luhan.

Menyerahkan Luna ke gendongan Jaejoong dan berusaha mengejar taksi yang sudah tak terlihat kasat mata. Ia masih begitu mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

 _Sepuluh tahun kemudian…_

Sehun yang sekarang berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun, usia yang matang dalam karir maupun percintaan. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak bernah bisa mencari kekasih setiap melihat wajah putrinya yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya membuat Sehun tak pernah bisa melupakan wanita itu.

Sehun sudah tau bagaimana keadaan wanita tersebut, ia tak pernah lupa atau lelah untuk mencari informasi hanya saja Sehun tak pernah bertindak apapun pada wanita itu.

Wanita yang kini sukses dengan karirnya sebagai desainer ternama di cina berkat lulusan London dengan nilai yang memuaskan, Sehun tak pernah tak tau akan info tersebut.

"Nghh Xi.. Luhann.." mereka tak sadar apa yang diucapkan Sehun karena sedang asik merakaan percintaan mereka. Lebih tepatnya sex yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Oh Sehunnhh.." Sehun yang sedang menyodok kenikmatannya didalam ruang yang menyenangkan baginya. Mereka berbagi peluh bersama didalam hotel.

"Aahhngg.. Sehunn.." Sehun yang sedang menggenjot kasar menyebabkan decitan kasur yang cukup keras tapi mereka tak memperdulikannya.

Merasa payudara yang tak disentuhnya itu menganggur, Sehun segera memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dan menghisap begitu keras membuat si wanita semakin terangsang. Tak lupa sodokan kasar yang diberikan Sehun yang masih bergerak dengat ritme tak beraturan yang berusaha mencari kenikmatannya.

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan nafsunya, Sehun segera menarik kebanggannya dan sebelum itu melepas kondom yang sebenarnya membuatnya tak nyaman tapi Sehun tak mau menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam vagina perempuat itu. Lee Nayoung.

"Oh Sehun, kau tak mau bermalam disini?" tanya Nayoung yang masih berusaha menarik nafas dengan tubuh polos yang tertutup apapun yang sudah tak menarik lagi bagi Oh Sehun. Semuanya sama aja, tak pernah ada yang senikmat Xi Luhan.

"Aniya. Anakku menunggu dirumah. Aku pergi."

"Sehun.." dengan nada manja, Nayoung berusaha menahan Sehun agar tak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Lepas Lee Nayoung! Atau kau tau akibatnya." Ujar Sehun dingin yang membuat Nayoung merasa dilecehkan begitu saja ketika Sehun dengan seenaknya pergi meninggalkan.

Begitulah Sehun, ia hanya selalu melakukan hubungan _one night stand_ pada gadis yang membuatnya tertarik dalam sekejap lalu ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Banyak yang menyalah artikan pesona Oh Sehun saat pria itu datang kepadanya dan berakhir di ranjang hotel berbagi kenikmatan tetapi setelah itu akan langsung Sehun tinggal seperti sampah.

Merasa tak takut dengan ancaman wanita yang biasanya ia tiduri, Oh Sehun harus selalu pulang dan disambut dengan anak gadisnya yang tumbuh semakin dewasa yang sekarang berumur sepuluh tahun. Persis sekali wajahnya dengan sang ibu, Xi Luhan.

Tanpa melakukan tes dna, Sehun tau jika Luna adalah anak kandungnya. Karena kesalahan yang mereka perbuat, Luna lahir diantara keluarga yang tak lengkap.

Rumah yang begitu senyap saat Sehun tiba karena memang sudah malam waktunya orang untuk beristirahat, hingga Sehun menekan saklar lampu agar terdapat cahaya dan bisa Sehun lihat sebuah dekorasi pesta bertuliskan 'SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, OH LUNA' dengan anak gadisnya yang menunggunya dengan duduk disofa seperti sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Appaa!" Teriak Luna saat melihat appanya masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah ia tunggu sejak tadi selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Oh Luna, belum tidur? Ini sudah jam setengah sebelas."

"Appa sibuk hari ini.. bahkan melupakan jika Luha hari ini ulang tahun.. hiks." Sehun segera memeluk putrinya dan meminta maaf berulang-ulang. Sungguh ia melupakan satu fakta yaitu Luna ulang tahun hari ini dan ia terlalu asik bergemul dengan wanita jalang.

Sebagai gantinya, Sehun akan mengosongkan jadwalnya besok hanya untuk Luna seorang. Sehun adalah pengusaha yang pantang dengan kata mengalah, tapi ia akan berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat jika sudah bersama putri kesayangannya.

.

.

"Mama, biarkan aku berkunjung ke Seoul."

"Aniya. Dan kau akan kembali pada keluarga itu lagi kan?"

Dengan segala cara akhirnya Luhan, sang wanita dengan kacamata hitamnya bisa kembali berkunjung ke seoul. Tempat dimana anak perempuan yang ia tinggalkan dibesarkan. Dan ia sangat merindukannya.

Luhan yang tiba didalam kamar hotelnya dengan membawa sebuah kue tart memandang pemandangan seoul dari dalam jendela kamar dengan lilin yang menyala diatas kue tart yang ia siapkan tadi. Dengan miris wanita itu meniup sendiri lilin yang menyala.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Oh Luna.. Eomma sangat merindukanmu.." Didunia ini tak ada ibu yang tak menyayangi anaknya sendiri, begitu pula dengan apa yang dialami Luhan. Ia sangat ingin memeluk dan melihat anaknya tumbuh, tapi apa daya eommanya yang melarangnya untuk membesarkan anaknya demi karir yang diharapkan eommanya.

Luhan merupakan keturunan cina-korea yang ibunya adalah orang cina yang merupakan simpanan dari pria kaya di korea. Membuat Luhan dan ibunya hanya hidup berdua. Dan ibunya memiliki ambisi untuk menjadi kaya agar hidup mereka tak selalu mendapat hinaan dan dipandang terhormat karena mereka kaya.

Sejak kecil, Luhan di didik untuk belajar giat agar bisa meraih kesuksesan. Tapi semuanya berubah saat Sehun dengan berbagai cara menarik perhatian Luhan, gadis yang pada masa itu memiliki kepribadian tertutup. Hanya orang uang dekat dengannya yang cukup begitu mengenalnya.

Saampai mereka menjalin hubungan, awalnya ditentang oleh mama Luhan, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu nyonya Lu membiarkan anaknya memiliki kekasih. Sampai keadaan yang tak bisa ditoleransi oleh nyonya Lu ketika tau anaknya hamil memaksa Luhan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Nyonya Lu tak ingin anaknya merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Tetapi berdasarkan perjanjian yang mereka buat, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk Luhan melahirkan anaknya tetapi Luhan harus putus dengan Sehun dan mengasingkan diri sampai anak yang dikandung Luhan lahir lalu mereka kembali ke cina.

Berbekal ilmu _home schooling_ , Luhan mendapatkan beasiswa ke London dan melanjutkan karirnya sebagai desainer terkenal dicina. Akan tetapi selama sepuluh tahun ini, hati Luhan terasa hampa. Bahkan nyonya Lu sudah berusaha mengenalkannya pada pria mapan keturunan cina yang bisa dibilang memiliki rupa yang menawan tetapi tetap saja tak pernah bisa mengganti posisi Sehun dihatinya.

" _Kau sudah berada dikorea? Kau gila kenapa tak memberitahumu agar aku bisa menjemputmu dibandara?!"_ Suara itu, suara sahabat yang ia rindukan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir mereka hanya bisa saling menelpon memberi kabar. Byun Baekhyun.

Hanya Byun Baekhyun pula yang Luhan simpan kontaknya, tak ada yang lain.

Byun Baekhyun yang Luhan kenal sejak _junior high school_ , yang kini sudah menikah dengan kekasihnya bernama Park Chanyeol. Memiliki anak kembar bernama Park Jackson dan Park Jesper. Byun Baekhyun teman satu sekolahnya dengan Sehun juga saat berada di _senior high school_. Baekhyun sudah tau semuanya, bahkan Baekhyun lah yang memberinya info tentang Sehun hingga sekarang.

"Baiklah, ayo bertemu saja besok. Bye ByunBaek." Tak ingin mendengarkan ceramah gratis dari sahabatnya, Luhan segera mematikan telfonnya yang ia yakini pasti Baekhyun akan dendam padanya besok. Tentu saja hanya bercanda.

 _DRRT.. DRRT.._

' _Aku tau, kau sudah berada dikorea sekarang. Untuk apa? Mengambil Luna dariku?'_

Setelah membaca pesan yang tak Luhan ketahui nomornya, tetapi dari membaca isi pesannya saja Luhan menegang dan paham siapa pemilik nomor tersebut. Tak ingin memikirkannya, Luhan segera mematikan _handphone_ -nya dan membersihkan diri lalu beristirahat. Jujur sebenarnya Luhan tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya dikorea sekarang, hanya melihat Luna dari jarak jauh saja sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

…

Keesokan harinya, kedua sahabat itu akhirnya bertemu.

"YAKK! KAU! Xi Luhan! Mati saja kau setelah mematikan telfon dariku!" teriak Baekhyun setelah melihat Luhan berada didepannya sedang duduk tenang menikmati _bubble tea_ rasa taro yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

"YAAKK! Jawab aku pabbo-ya!"

"Ish.. tak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Aku tak ingin mendengar suara lengkingmu makanya kumatikan sambungan telfonnya! Diamlah baek! Suaramu membuat mereka menoleh ke arah kita." Menyadari perbuatannya, Baekhyun segera mengalihkan kan pandangannya, dab benar jika orang-orang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mian! Kekeke. Seharusnya kau yang minta maaf! Wae tak menghubungiku?!"

"Kemarin sudah malam ByunBaek! Aku tak ingin mengganggu keluargamu, lagi pula aku sendiri jadi tak masalah jika tak dijemput. Kita sekarang juga bertemu kan.."

"Sampai kapan kau akan disini?"

"dua minggu."

"Akhirnya, mamamu mengijikanmu kesini.. Tapi.. Tak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Luhan kembali murung lalu menceritakan kejadian semalam dan membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut.

Sepertinya Baekhyun paham jika Sehun pasti selalu mencari informasi mengenai Luhan. Yang Baekhyun tau, sampai sekarang Sehun melajang sedangkan ia sudah berumur cukup untuk memiliki istri.

Setelah berbincang lama, akhirnya Luhan dan Baekhyun memutuskan mengitari mall yang mereka singgahi sekarang sambil menyalurkan kerinduannya setelah sepuluh tahun tak bertemu.

…

"Appa! Luna ingin membeli peralatan menggambar boleh?" Sehun yang sedang menemani putri semata wayangnya jalan-jalan mengelilingi mall dan membeli apa saja yang Luna butuhkan. Sehun sudah berjanji kan meluangkan waktunya seharian hanya untuk anaknya.

Menemaninya jalan-jalan, menonton film, sampai membeli peralatan yang anak perempuannya butuhkan.

Luna yang sedang asik melihat kanvas, tak sengaja bersamaan wanita lain juga ingin mengambil kanvas tersebut.

"Oh maafkan ahgassi. Lebih baik kau ambil saja."

"Anieyo ahjumma, tadi ahjumma yang hendak mengambil terlebih dahulu." Mereka yang saling menatap tanpa sadar ada perasaan rindu, bercampur aduk seperti saling mengenal.

"Lu, sudah diambil semua yang dibutuhkan." Mendengar panggilan itu, kedua orang tersebut menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Xi Luhan…" mendengar suara Sehun, Luhan, wanita yang dipanggil mantan kekasihnyabitu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak perempuan didepannya yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikannya.

"Appa mengenal ahjumma ini..?" tanya Luna tak yakin.

"Aniya, sepertinya appa salah mengenali orang. Ayo kita bayar semuanya dan segera pulang." Sehun yang mengelus Luna yang sedang mengangguk segera mengajak anaknya pergi, tetapi sebelum itu,

"Maafkan saya sepertinya saya salah mengenal orang. Kami permisi." Bagai dihantam batu besar saat mendengar ucapan pria yang berada didepannya membuat Luhan tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan sebelum mantan kekasih dan anaknya pergi dari pandangannya.

"Oh Sehun berhenti!" ucapan Luhan membuat langkah pria itu otomatis berhenti dan menoleh dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan untuk Luhan.

"Apa kita saling mengenal?" Tak tau mengapa, atmosfer diantara appa dan wanita didepannya terasa mencekam bagi Luna.

"Appa.. wanita itu mengenal appa."

"Tidak, ayo pulang." Sehun segera berbalik dan hendak menarik tangan Luna.

"Oh Sehun, aku mohon.." Suara itu lagi-lagi mengehentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun segera mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan _credit card_ miliknya pada Luna untuk membayar tagihan kebutuhan anaknya.

"Luna mengantri untuk membayar ke kasir ya, appa akan berbicara dengan ahjumma ini dulu." Luna segera mengangguk dan berlari menuju kasir.

Mendengar Sehun memanggilnya ahjumma tak kuasa rasanya ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya tapi Luhan tak bisa berbuat apapun karena wanita itu tau pasti pria yang sedang berada dihadapannya ini sangat marah padanya.

"Sehun.. ku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu.."

"Apa yang perlu dijelaskan? Lebih baik hidup seperti ini saja, Luna sudah bahagia tanpamu. Aku harus ke kasir untuk membayar tagihan Luna." Tak gentar Luhan tetap mengikuti langkah Sehun bahkan sampai saat mereka akan menuju parkiran.

"Stop Xi Luhan. Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Dengarkan aku Oh Sehun!" Teriakan Luhan membuat yang lainnya memandang mereka, dan akhirnya Sehun mengalah menarik tangan wanita itu tak lupa pula tangan Luna Sehun gandeng menuju restauran terdekat. Barang-barang yang dibeli Luna sudah diambil oleh supir pribadi Sehun.

Mereka yang duduk berhadapan. Lebih tepatnya, Sehun dan Luhan yang saling menatap sedangkan Luna yang duduk disebelah appanya hanya memandang mereka bingung. Sampai akhirnya suara Luhan yang pertama kali muncul sejak mereka duduk dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Sehun.. Aku mohon maafkan aku.." Luhan yang kini menangis dihadapan Sehun adalah hal yang mampu membuat Sehun luluh. Pria itu paling tak bisa melihat orang-orang yang dicintainya menangis.

"Setiap tahun selama sepuluh tahun aku selalu merasa bersalah.. Aku merindukan kalian.. sangat.. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Tak pernah sekalipun aku melupakan kalian, a-aku selalu berusaha untuk bisa kembali kesini.. tapi mama selalu melarang.. hiks." Tak tega, akhirnya Sehun segera bediri dan memindahkan tubuhnya untuk berada disebelan Luhan dan segera memeluk wanitanya.

"Mian Sehunnie.. Mian.." Selalu kata maaf yang diucapkan wanita itu, Sehun tau jika Luhan begitu menyesal.

Setelah berhasil meredakan tangisannya, akhirnya Luhan menceritakan semuanya dan membuat pria itu mengerti. Mereka saling berpelukan tanpa sadar anak perempuan yang tak paham dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan hanya memandang heran. Dan yang pertama kali sadar setelah acara _lovey-dovey_ mereka, Luhan segera menarik tubuhnya dari pekukan Sehun dan memandang anaknya dengan tatapan dalam.

Paham akan situasi, Sehun segera memanggil anaknya.

"Luna-ya.. Tak penasaran dengan wanita disamping appa?" hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Luna.

"Bisa Luna kesini dan duduk diantara kami?" Luna segera berdiri mengikuti perintah appanya melewati Luhan dan duduk berada diantata mereka. Sehun dan Luhan sengaja memilih tempat privat dengan kursi sofa panjang sehingga Luna benar-benar duduk dintara mereka.

"Luna dengarkan appa ya.. Luna selalu menanyakan dimana eomma kan? Jika appa katakan eomma ada disamping Luna, apa reaksi Luna?"

"Eomma..?" Kini pandangaan Luna sepenuhnya fokus pada Luhan yang kali ini kembali menangis melihat kearahnya. Dan tanpa sadar Luna juga mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Eomma.. hiks.. Eomma sudah kembali..?"

"Iya sayang.. Ini Eommanya Luna.. Maafkan Eomma yang baru datang melihat Luna.." Anak perempuan itu segera memeluk Luhan dan mereka menangis bersama-sama.

Sehun yang melihat momen itu segera ikut memeluk dua perempuan kesayangannya dan tanpa sadar matanya ikut berkaca-kaca bahagia.

"Aku mohon Sehun bantu aku bisa kembali pada kalian.. ku mohon, aku ingin hidup menebus dosaku pada Luna yang selama ini kutinggalkan." Ujar Luhan yang saat ini mereka masih berpelukan dengan Luna yang berada dipelukan orang tuanya dengan formasi lengkap di ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau kembali." Sehun segera mengecup lama kening Luhan yang masih memeluk dua orang kesayangannya itu.

"Saengil chukkae Oh Luna.. Eomma sangat menyayangimu." Ujar Luhan sambil mengecium semua sisi wajah Luna yang membuat anak perempuang itu tertawa bahagia.

"Hanya dengan Luna?"

"Tentu saja denganmu juga." Ujar Luhan seraya memeluk Sehun, hingga membuatnya menarik pelukan tersebut karena teringat sesuatu.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Luhan gusar. Dan hanya smirk andalan pria itu yang diperlihatkannya.

.

.

.

 **END**

Heihooo, aku balik dengan membawa _one shoot story_ wkwk.

Tiba-tiba dapet ini ide waktu baca review di 'Now, You Know Me'. Semua pada minta banyak hunhan momen soalnya cerita hunhan makin sedikit :(, iya sih ku juga sedih karena itu. HAHAHA btw NC nya bukan sama Bunda Luhan. Sengaja aku kasih rated T ya, karena emang adegan enaenanya bukan sama Luhan :'. Sehun mah gitu, nafsuan sih untung pake kondom ye kan, kalo kebobolan lagi kasian macem Luna wkwkw.

Btw ini Cuma buat seneng-seng doang kok, semoga mengobati kangen kalian pada hunhan yaa. Ku juga kangeen :'''. Dan btw lagi, jangan lupa review, follow, favoritenya kutungguuu wkwkw. Byee~

Regards,

 **Seluhaenbiased.**


End file.
